


Time for a change

by livelovespacebutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Supportive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovespacebutt/pseuds/livelovespacebutt
Summary: In which Lance is insecure and decides to do something about it





	1. An introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives a sort of life introduction, kind of throws up his feelings.

Let’s face it. Life can be a bitch. Doesn’t matter who you are or where you’re from. Doesn’t 

matter how damn hard you work, how much time, or effort. It doesn’t discriminate, really, in all its 

bitchiness (the fact that a bitch of such magnitude doesn’t discriminate while seemingly good 

people do is some tea for another party). My story is just one in billions (on Earth, at least), but 

I’m feeling the need to spill some tea so here we are. 

 

Growing up, I was always told I was special. In such a small town, sheltered from so much of 

the world, I suppose it wouldn’t take much (though I didn’t realize that until I ventured out into 

the big, wide world). In my hometown, small as it was, I was considered a genius. Nobody was 

surprised, really, when the representatives from the Galaxy Garrison chose me to join their 

ranks.To the Garrison though? I was just one of the cadets, average, maybe even below 

average. And honestly? Part of me was relieved, at first. Nobody at the Garrison had very high 

hopes for me, at least not higher than any of the other cadets, so I could pretty much do 

whatever I wanted. Now, I’ll admit, I got kind of cocky over the years, with so many compliments 

thrown at me. So despite the relief, I also missed the attention. I began putting myself out there 

some more, making jokes, pulling pranks, dialing up my personality. Surrounded by so much 

brilliance and talent, I guess I was feeling a bit lackluster. So, despite my newfound freedom, I 

began paying much more attention to what I looked like, what I said, and what I did. But 

changing myself constantly, all for the sake of attention got old, and it stopped working pretty 

quickly. It was better than nothing though, so I persevered. I didn’t really think my self esteem 

could get any lower. Now, however, I know I was wrong. Now, I’m stuck in space with three 

geniuses, two of the best pilots in the universe, and a princess with both brains and beauty. Me? 

I’m the dumb one. The one who only made it to fighter pilot because of another cadet’s 

disciplinary issues. The one who was too cocky to even succeed in a simulation. The one with 

nothing to contribute. And boy, am I tired of it. I’ve decided it’s time for me to make some 

changes.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hits the training room, and a certain Mullet gives him some pointers

Lance decided that the first change he would make would be his training. It wasn’t as though he 

hadn’t been training, he had, the problem lay in his training only when told to do so. But now, 

Lance had resolved to train by himself as well, without the pressure of anyone else watching 

him. Last night he had gone to bed much earlier than usual so that he could wake up especially 

early to train before the other paladins woke up. Although waking up so much earlier than usual 

wasn’t particularly easy, he managed, and before he knew it he was approaching the training 

room, happy to find it perfectly empty. 

 

Lance himself didn’t know much about training methods, so instead of attempting to 

create a half-assed routine by himself, he decided to ask the castle for help. How, exactly he 

was supposed to ask for help, however, puzzled him. He thought back to all of his training 

sessions with the rest of the paladins, which was when he realized that Allura and Coran had 

always spoken to them from the viewing balcony. Lance, however, had never been to the 

balcony, and didn’t even know how to get there. He began to fear that his hopes of extra training 

would die before they had even begun. 

 

“Lance?”

 

Absorbed in his thinking, Lance had failed to notice another presence enter the room, and 

(although he refused to admit it) jumped higher than Keith’s eyebrows (when he realized Lance 

was in the training room at 6:00 in the morning), at the sound of Keith’s voice.

 

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing”

 

At that, Lance ducked his head a bit. If circumstances were different, Lance would have come 

up with a “witty” remark and joked his presence off, but seeing as he was desperate for change, 

Lance decided to change his tactics a bit. While he was still uneasy about training in front of 

someone, he decided he would rather tell Keith the truth than endure any teasing.

 

“Well, uh, I’ve been thinking. About how weak I am. And how I don’t really offer the team much 

help. So I decided to do something about it. Problem is, I’ve been standing here for about five 

minutes and still have no idea how to activate anything, sooo any chance you do?”

 

Keith, to his credit, got over his shock of Lance’s change in behavior, instead opting to explain 

how it worked. Noticing the disappointment on Lance’s face after he had explained the 

mechanics of it, he added “When I first decided to come here on my own I was in the same 

position as you; I had absolutely no clue how it was supposed to work. So, naturally, I spent 

about an hour doing all the exercises I could think of that required no equipment. Eventually 

Coran came to do a check up for something and explained the systems.”

 

“Lord knows where we’d be without Coran” Lance replied with a small smile.

“Probably dead by now”

 

The two boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. After substantial recovery time, they 

decided to get to work, Keith showing Lance how everything worked, and Lance absorbing it all, 

thankful that Keith wasn’t giving him a hard time about it.

 

“After stretching, I usually like to do five minutes of laps around the room before doing anything 

else, to get my blood pumping. Then I usually do a few tactical drills, and sparring, upping the 

difficulty until I either beat my previous best or I’ve failed it three consecutive times. I end with 

some more stretching and then go eat. That’s what works for me, but you might end up with a 

completely different routine. Although I do suggest the stretching before and after, and running 

as a warm up.”

 

“Seeing as I don’t really have any other ideas, do you mind if I run through it with you today?” 

 

“Of course. Once you’ve done that routine you might have ideas for others you’d like to try, or 

you might decide to stick with it.” 

 

“Speaking of other routines, do you think the castle would be able to make one? That was my 

original plan.”

 

“Hmm. While it probably could, I have no clue how to ask that. That might be something to take 

to Allura and/or Coran. It’s actually a pretty genius idea, when you think about it.”

 

Lance’s face lit up. “Right? I mean, it would be pretty easy to give the castles our body 

information, and from there it could easily compute the perfect regiment. In fact, I wouldn’t be 

surprised if our suits scanned us- I’m not sure there’s any other way they could fit us, so from 

there we would just need to upload that information into the castle’s servers.”

 

“Wow, Lance. You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?”

 

“I guess. I went to bed pretty early last night so I could actually wake up at this ungodly hour, but 

I didn’t fall asleep right away, so it gave me a lot of time to think about how I was going to 

actually train. Guess it paid off.” Lance said, a small smile lighting up his face. 

 

And with that, they got to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, both boys were drenched with sweat, and Lance was beginning to see why 

Keith had always seemed so much better than him at everything they did. It was because he 

was a masochist who willingly trained himself half to death every morning. 

 

His exhaustion and soreness was of the good kind though, and he felt more satisfied than he had in a very long time. 

 

“No wonder you're so much ahead of me, doing training like this every day. But don’t get too 

comfortable, Mullet. Now that I know you’re little secret we’ll be on equal footing in no time.”

 

Keith just rolled his eyes, hiding a smile.

“Breakfast?”

“PLEASE!”

And with that, they boys made their way to breakfast, too hungry to even shower first. 

“Why do you do that before breakfast again?” Asked Lance after his stomach physically shook 

from hunger.

 

“Because if I didn’t I would throw up.” Keith said. After a moment he added “And so would you, 

so I wouldn’t recommend attempting it.”

 

Lance let out a heavy sigh, clearly reminiscing in what could have been, were humans made 

tougher.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be in third person, with a few like this to watch Lance's progress and keep track of his feelings. These chapters are sort of like a diary entry for Lance.


End file.
